SALAHKAH?
by LuCassiopeia
Summary: Mencintaimu adalah sebuah kesalahan terindah. Bad Summary, baca aja, key? Warning : Incest, BoysLove, YAOI, Typo dll. Pairing : Yunjae as always.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Mereka Saling memiliki.**

**Cast : Kim (Jung) Jaejoong, Jung Yunho  
Genre : Hurt/Comfort *ga yakin deng*  
Rated : T  
Warning : Incest, BoysLove, YAOI, Typo dll.**

**Ini fanfic Incest pertamaku. Jika tidak berkenan harap di maklum.**

***Prolog*  
**  
**-Jaejoong PoV-**  
Salah, katakan padaku jika ini salah? Perasaan yang seharusnya tak kurasakan. Berbagai cara ku coba untuk menolak perasaan ini, tapi itu hanya akan berakhir sia-sia. Jantungku yang akan berdegup kencang jika hanya melihatnya tersenyum, tubuh yg otomatis menegang saat d sentuh sekecil apapun dengan tangan besarnya membuatku tak dapat berhenti mengagumi dan memuji sosoknya. Tampan, pintar, baik hati dan penuh karismanya seakan menarikku untuk jatuh lebih dalam pada sosok itu.  
Jung Yunho, dia adalah Jung Yunho. Sosok yg begitu aku kagumi, cintai, dan oh Tuhan apakah ada kata yang bisa menggambarkan perasaanku ini selain dari kata CINTA?  
Dan setiap aku menyadari perasaanku yg begitu dalam padanya, di saat itu pula aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa perasaanku salah. Aku mencintainya, aku mencintai kakakku, Jung Yunho.

**-Yunho PoV-**  
"Hyung, Saranghae".  
Kecewa? Ya, aku kecewa dengan pernyataan itu. Jae, bukan itu yang ingin ku dengar. Kenapa harus 'Hyung'?, apa kau mencintaiku karna aku ini Hyungmu?. Bertahun-tahun aku mengharapkan pernyataan cinta keluar dari bibir cherry mu, tapi bukan dalam arti sebagai Hyung-Dongsaeng. Mungkin ini gila tapi aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang berarti dalam hidupmu melebihi seorang hyung. Kadang aku benci takdir yang menyatakan kalau kau adalah adikku. Ingin sekali aku membawamu lari dari kenyataan ini. Tapi apa yang bisa ku lakukan? Aku lemah... Aku tak bisa apa-apa! Kau selalu melindungiku tapi aku tak bisa melindungimu. Kau selalu menjagaku tapi aku tak bisa menjagamu. Pria macam apa aku ini? Bahkan aku selalu membuat orang-orang yang kucintai menangis.  
Kumohon jangan menangis di hadapanku Jae, tersenyumlah untukku. Buatlah aku bahagia, cukup hanya dengan satu kalimat..  
"Yunho, saranghae"

**-TBC-**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : Mereka (Yunjae) saling memiliki.  
Cast : Kim (Jung) Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu & Other Cast  
Pair : YunJae as always  
Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Angst.  
Rated : T

Toho University  
-Normal PoV-

"Jae, annyeong" sapa seorang namja tampan pada seorang namja cantik yang di panggil jae itu.

"Ah, annyeong Yoochun-ah! Kemarin kenapa tak masuk kuliah, eoh?"

"Kemarin aku harus menjemput sahabatku semasa di Amerika jae, karena mulai hari ini dia akan kuliah di sini."

"Jinjja? Kau kembali bertemu dengan teman lamamu, ku harap kau tak mencampakkan ku chunn." gurau namja cantik itu sambil terkekeh.

"Ish bicara apa kau Kim Jaejoong! Kau adalah teman pertamaku selama aku menuntut ilmu di sini, susah senang bersama, kita ini soulmate jd aku tak mungkin mencampakkanmu." ucap Yoochun sambil menepuk bahu namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong itu.  
"Haha! Ku pegang kata-katamu Yoochun-ah"

"Hyung, baik-baiklah di sini, ne? Jangan sampai berurusan dengan berandalan." nasehat seorang namja imut kepada hyungnya yang hendak keluar dari mobil.

"Arra, junsu-ie..kau ini cerewet sekali" ucap namja tampan sambil mencubit pipi dongsaengnya gemas.

"Aish..appo hyung" rengek junsu yang menjadi korban cubitan dari sang hyung.

Namja itu terkekeh geli melihat expressi dongsaengnya yang benar-benar kelewat imut itu.  
"Baiklah, hyung keluar, ne? Kau jangan nakal di sekolahmu junsu-ya..."

"Ne hyung~~ hyung hati-hati ne? Saranghae"

"Nado saranghae" namja tampan itu pun keluar dari mobil & melambaikan tangannya pada saat mobil itu membawa dongsaengnya menjauh dari tempat dirinya berada.

"Yunho-ah?" panggil seseorang pada namja tampan bernama Yunho itu.  
"Yoochun-ah!"

"Yah! Akhirnya kau datang juga. Selamat datang di Toho University brad!" pekik yoochun senang sambil memeluk Yunho dengan lembut.

"Ne, gomawo" jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Yak! Chunnie-ah, kenapa meninggalkanku." ucap seorang namja cantik yang tiba-tiba datang sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Eh, mian Jae, aku lupa! Hehe" ucap yoochun sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Ck, dasar! Katanya kau tak akan mencampakkanku" gerutu Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Yoochun yang menyadari aura suram sedang menguap dari tubuh Jaejoong langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh, ya Jae! Ini sahabatku yang tadi ku ceritakan padamu."

Jaejoong yang sedari tadi tidak memperhatikan namja d sebelah yoochun, kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja yang berdiri tegap di samping sahabatnya itu.

"Annyeong, Jung Yunho imnida." ucap namja itu sambil membungkuk memberi hormat.

Kesan yang muncul dalam benak Jaejoong saat melihat namja ini adalah 'tubuh tinggi tegap, senyum yang begitu tulus, mata kecil yang tajam. Tampan' tanpa ia sadari senyuman indah sedang menghiasi wajah cantiknya saat ini.

-Normal PoV-  
Satu bulan sudah Yunho menuntut ilmu di Toho University dengan Yoochun & Jaejoong yang menemani hari-harinya.

-Kantin Toho University-  
"Kalian mau pesan apa?" tanya Yoochun pada dua sahabat setelah mereka menemukan meja untuk mereka tempati.

"Terserah kau saja chunn" jawab Jaejoong sambil menyamankan posisi duduknya.

"Oke, akan kupesankan" saat Yoochun hendak pergi untuk memesan tiba tiba tangannya di tarik oleh Jaejoong.

"Apa Jae?"  
"Jangan lama lama, ne?" ucap Jaejoong manja membuat Yoochun terkekeh geli & mencubit pipinya.

"Arra, kalian tunggu di sini, ne?"

Yunho yang melihat adegan itu tiba tiba saja merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Memang bukan kali ini saja dia melihat Jaejoong bermanja-manja pada Yoochun, tapi tak di pungkiri setiap melihat itu dia merasakan sesak dan...sakit! Apakah ini artinya...?

"Jae, kau ini manja sekali pada Yoochun! Aku tak yakin kalau kau ini bukan namjachingunya" ucap Yunho membuka pembicaraan.

Jaejoong tersenyum "percaya atau tidak, kami memang tak lebih dari seorang sahabat. Jika saja aku harus memilih antara kau & Yoochun yang akan ku jadikan namjachingu, mungkin aku akan memilihmu."

Deg~

Jantung Yunho berdegup kencang sekarang. 'Apakah yang di katakannya tadi itu sungguh sungguh?' batin Yunho.

"Wae? Apa alasanmu memutuskan seperti itu Jae? Bukankah Yoochun itu sangat baik?" tanya Yunho penasaran.

Jaejoong menghela nafas. "Mollayo, aku sangat merasa nyaman jika aku bersamanya, dia selalu menjagaku, melindungiku, aku menyayanginya tapi aku juga tak mengharapkan hubungan yang lebih dari ini. Bisa di katakan, dia Hyung kesayanganku." Jaejoong tersenyum sambil menerawang.

Jujur, Yunho bisa bernafas lega sekarang. Setidaknya dia mempunyai kesempatan. 'Hei, apa yang barusan kau bilang Jung? Ish' Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yun, gwaenchana?" tanya Jaejoong sambil melambai lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Yunho.

"Ah, ne!" Yunho tersenyum salah tingkah saat ketahuan melamun oleh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum, sebenarnya dia sudah menyukai namja tampan di depannya ini saat pertama kali bertemu. Baginya Yunho seperti medan magnet yang bisa menariknya setiap dia berada di dekat namja itu. Dia tak pernah merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya. Hanya pada Jung Yunho.

"Mian, kalian menunggu lama, sebentar lagi pesanannya datang." tiba-tiba Yoochun datang & langsung duduk di kursi kosong sebelah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya imut. "lama sekali"

"Yak! Kau tak lihat Jae seberapa panjangnya antrian di sana? Ish membuatku jenuh saja. Apalagi tak jarang yeoja yeoja genit di sana menggrepe grepeku." umpat Yoochun kesal.

"Haha, makanya cepatlah cari pacar chunn, setelah itu aku yakin tak akan ada yeoja yang mengganggumu lagi" tawa Yunho meledek Yoochun yang kini menekuk mukanya kesal akibat kejadian di antrian tadi.

"Aku akan mencari pacar setelah dongsaengku ini sudah memiliki seseorang yang bisa menjaganya selain aku." ucap Yoochun sambil mengacak rambut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya. "aku kan namja chunn"

"Tapi kau cantik Jae" goda Yoochun sambil menoel noel dagu Jaejoong. Yunho hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Kalian tak pulang?"

"Kau mengusir kami yun?"

"Eh, bukan begitu" sanggah Yunho tidak ingin kedua sahabatnya salah paham.

"Mulai hari ini kami akan menunggumu sampai kau di jemput." ucap Yoochun mantap membuat Jaejoong & Yunho bingung.

"Wae? Aku bukan anak kecil chunn, aku akan baikbaik saja jika di tinggal sendiri."

"Tapi aku tau kau Jung Yunho" ucap Yoochun tegas & Yunho bungkam seketika.

Jaejoong? Dia sendiri tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Yoochun barusan. Tapi dia juga tak keberatan menemani Yunho sampai jemputannya datang.

Tak lama sebuah mobil mewah berhenti tak jauh dari mereka dan keluarlah sosok namja imut di dalamnya.

"Hyung bogoshippo~" ucap namja itu sambil menghambur ke pelukan Yunho.

"Aigoo manja sekali" Yunho membalas pelukan dongsaengnya itu.

"Junsu, kau masih ingat aku?" junsu melepas pelukannya lalu menoleh pada orang yang menyapanya barusan.

"Kau, chunnie hyung!" pekik junsu, matanya berbinar setelah sekian lama akhirnya ia bisa melihat lagi namja tampan yang begitu d sukainya sesama di Amerika.

"Ah ternyata kau masih mengingatku"

"Tentu saja aku masih mengingatmu, lalu siapa namja d sampingmu hyung?" tanya Junsu penasaran sambil melirik Jaejoong.

"Ini, dia Kim Jaejoong sahabatku & Hyungmu"

"Jinjja? Annyeong Jaejoong hyung, Jung Junsu imnida" junsu membungkukan badannya.

"annyeong Junsu-ah" Jaejoong membungkukan badannya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang hyung, aboji pasti sudah menunggu."

"Ne, kajja! Chun, jae annyeong"

saat Yunho & Junsu hendak berjalan tiba tiba ada seseorang berlari terburu buru ke arah Yunho & itu sukses membuat Yunho terjungkal & menjerit kesakitan.

"HYUNG"  
"YUNHO!"

**-TBC-**

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Mereka saling memiliki**  
**Cast : Kim (Jung) Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim (Jung) Junsu, Park Yoochun & Other Cast**  
**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Angst**  
**Rated : T**  
**Warning : Incest, BL, YAOI, dll**

**Annyeong...  
**

**Lu bawa FF incest nih. Kemarin ada yang sempet bingung sama status YunJae. Biar aku jelasin.  
**

**Di Chap awal itu sebenernya cuma Prolog aja dan belum masuk cerita. Dan di Chap 2 itu aku bikin YunJae baru ketemuan dan belum tau siapa mereka yang sebenarnya. Nanti ada saatnya mereka tau kalau mereka mempunyai hubungan darah.  
**

**gomawo buat chingudeul yang udah nyempetin baca FF ku. Dan makasih banget udah ada yang mau ngereview *bow*  
**

**DOZO!  
**

"Kenapa bisa begini chunn?" tanya Jaejoong shock sambil melihat Yunho yang tengah terbaring di ruang rawatnya dari luar jendela pintu.

"Dia mengidap penyakit ini sudah lama Jae, aku tak menyangka bisa melihatnya terbaring di rumah sakit untuk yang ke sekian kali semasa hidupnya. Aku pikir, dia jauh lebih baik sekarang. Tapi ternyata..." Yoochun menunduk, menyembunyikan air mata yang tengah menggunung di pelupuk matanya.

"Separah itukah?" gumam Jaejoong dengan wajah sendu. Dia sedih, sakit, sesak mendengar kenyataan bahwa orang yang telah mengambil perhatiannya selama satu bulan ini mempunyai kisah hidup yang menyedihkan. Di gapainya jendela pintu ruang rawat itu dengan jemari lentiknya, ingin sekali ia menyentuh sosok yang terbaring lemah di dalam ruang itu. 'Kenapa kau begini, Yun? Iroena! Jangan tidur terus seperti itu' tanpa aba-aba air mata mengalir begitu saja di wajah cantiknya. 'Ish, andwae! Aku tak boleh menangis, aku harus melindunginya mulai dari sekarang.' ucap Jaejoong dalam hati sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah kursi tunggu, dimana seorang namja berstatus sebagai dongsaeng orang yang di sukainya kini tengah menenggelam kan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya sambil menekuk lututnya. Tak lama arah pandang Jaejoong beralih pada seseorang namja paruh baya yang berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju ke arah dirinya, Junsu dan Yoochun berada. Mungkinkah dia...?

"Junsu!" pekik namja paruh baya itu, wajahnya terlihat kalut saat ini. Raut kecemasan tak dapat di sembunyikan dari wajah namja paruh baya yang masih terlihat tampan itu.

"Appa!" tanpa pikir panjang Junsu langsung menghambur ke pelukan appa-nya. Dia menangis sejadi-jadi nya.

"Appa~hiks...hyung...hiks"

"Sstt..tenang chagi, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, ne?" ucap namja paruh baya itu sambil mengusap rambut Junsu dengan lembut. Mencoba menyalurkan ketenangan pada si namja imut yang kini tengah terisak hebat di pelukannya. Seketika arah pandangnya kini mengarah pada sosok lain yang tengah berada di depan pintu ruang rawat anaknya.

"Yoochun? Kau kah itu?" tanya namja paruh baya pada namja tampan yang di ketahui adalah sahabat Yunho semasa di Amerika dulu.

"Annyeong Yoongwoon ahjussi. Senang bertemu anda lagi" balas Yoochun sambil membungkukan badannya.

Yoongwoon tersenyum, kini matanya mengarah tepat kepada namja cantik yang berada di samping Yoochun. 'Astaga, cantik sekali..namja cantik ini mengingatkan ku pada...'

"Annyeong ahjussi, Kim Jaejoong imnida" pikiran Yoongwoon langsung buyar saat namja cantik yang kini telah ia ketahui bernama Kim Jaejoong tengah menundukkan badan nya sambil memperkenal kan diri.

"Kau, sahabat Yunho?"

"Ne, ahjussi" jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum. Membuat Yoongwoon terpana melihat kecantik kan nya.

'Jung Soo...senyuman anak ini mengingatkan ku padamu' ucap Yoongwoon dalam hati dan membalas senyuman Jaejoong.

"umma, aku pulang" sapa Jaejoong saat ia melihat ummanya yang kini tengah memasak di dapur.

"Eh, kau sudah pulang chagi? Kenapa pulang telat sayang?" tanya yeoja paruh baya yang tak jauh beda cantiknya dengan Jaejoong tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari panci berisi sup yang tengah ia aduk.

"Ada kecelakaan yang menimpa teman ku umma, jadi aku mengantar nya ke rumah sakit bersama Chunnie." Jaejoong mengambil air dari lemari es dan langsung meneguk nya.

"Jinjja? Kasian sekali temanmu chagi."

"Ne, umma kasihan sekali" gumam Jaejoong dengan wajah sendu. Pikirannya kembali pada saat Yoochun dan Dokter yang menangani Yunho memberi taunya tentang penyakit yang selama ini di derita namja yang di sukainya itu.

"Nah, makanannya sudah siap" ucap Mrs. Kim sambil memindahkan panci berisi sup ke meja makan.

"Chagi! Ayo makan, kenapa melamun?" ucap heran melihat anaknya melamun sambil menggenggam botol minuman yang tadi Jaejoong ambil di kulkas.

Jaejoong tersadar "Ah, ne umma, tidak apa-apa" ucap Jaejoong sambil menghampiri ummanya dan duduk di kursi seberang ummanya dan ia siap menikmati masakan ummanya. Baginya menikmati masakan ummanya bisa mengalihkan pikirannya yang kalut tentang Yunho.

.

.

.

Ke esokkan harinya. Jaejoong menyempatkan diri untuk menjenguk Yunho sepulang kuliah. Dia ingin melihat senyum terlukis di wajah tampannya. Sejenak Jaejoong berpikir kenapa Yunho masih bisa tersenyum saat dirinya kini menjalani hidup dengan begitu menyedihkan? 'Mungkin, jika aku yang mengalaminya, aku akan menghabiskan waktu ku untuk mengurung diri di rumah.' begitulah isi pikiran Jaejoong saat ini.

CKLEK  
pintu ruang rawat itu terbuka, menampak kan sosok namja cantik yang kini menutup kembali pintu itu dengan hati hati. Seakan tidak ingin mengganggu seseorang yang kini tengah terbaring damai di ranjang pasien.

Sosok itu, Jaejoong kini melangkah kan kakinya. Mendekat pada seseorang yang mampu memikat dirinya. Di dudukkan nya tubuh kecilnya di kursi samping ranjang pasien, dan tangan lentiknya meraih tangan namja di depannya lalu menggenggam nya. Mencoba untuk menyalurkan kehangatan dan semangat hidup bagi sosok yang di sayangi nya itu.

"Yun, iroena!" ucap Jaejoong sambil mengusap punggung tangan Yunho yang berada di genggaman nya.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah cerita tentang penyakit mu ini Yun? Apa kau tak ingin berbagi denganku?" Jaejoong tersenyum miris.  
"Kau jahat Yun! Apa aku bukan sahabat baik bagimu sehingga kau tak membagi cerita menyedihkan semasa hidupmu? Aku sudah merasa dekat denganmu selama sebulan terakhir ini. Bahkan kau satu-satu nya orang yang dapat menenggelamkan ku dalam pesonamu." Jaejoong mengecup punggung tangan pasien di depannya.

"Bangun Yun~ Buka matamu...hiks" Jaejoong menenggelam kan wajahnya di tangan Yunho yang kini masih ada di genggamannya. Mengusap-ngusap pipi harusnya pada tangan besar namja itu. Dan mencoba meredam air mata yang kini sedikit demi sedikit jatuh dari mata indah nya.

"Aku hanya tidur Jae, aku belum mati."

"Eh?"

Jaejoong tersentak mendengar suara berat itu. Jaejoong mendongak kan kepalanya, menatap namja di depan nya yang kini juga tengah menatapnya.

"Kau sudah sadar, Yun?" ucap Jaejoong tanpa melepaskan genggaman tanggannya.

"Ne, aku baru saja tidur setelah Dokter memeriksaku sejam yang lalu. Tapi kau malah mengganggu ku" ucap Yunho dengan wajah yang di buat kesal.

"Eh, mian Yun aku tak tau" ucap Jaejoong salah tingkah.

"Ne, gwaenchana. Malah aku senang kau datang menjenguk ku" Yunho tersenyum tulus pada Jaejoong. Membuat s namja cantik itu memblushing karena terpesona dengan senyuman nya.  
'Ish saat seperti ini, senyuman nya pun tidak berubah.' gumam Jaejoong dalam hati sambil menunduk. Karna posisi wajahnya yang menunduk, seketika wajahnya makin merona hebat saat melihat tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Yunho. Yunho tersentak saat Jaejoong melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Kenapa di lepas Jae?" tanya Yunho dengan wajah yang di buat-lagi-kecewa.

"Ah..err itu...i-itu"

Yunho terkekeh melihat Jaejoong gugup dengan wajah merona seperti Yunho memang selalu dengan mudah membuat Jaejoong gugup, right?

"Jae"

"Ne?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho.

"Kau sudah tau semuanya?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau sudah mengetahui tentang penyakit ku?"

"Oh, ne." ucap Jaejoong dengan pelan.

"Ku harap kau masih mau menjadi temanku"

"Ten-tentu saja Yun, aku akan tetap menjadi temanmu. Aku akan selalu di sampingmu." ucap Jaejoong antusian walaupun terselip nada ragu di awal perkataannya.

"Jinjja? Wae? Kenapa kau masih ingin berteman denganku. Dengan keadaan ku yang seperti ini, mungkin aku bisa merepotkan mu nantinya." ucap Yunho tersenyum miris.

Jaejoong yang melihat itu dapat merasakan sakit di hatinya. Begitu menyedihkan nya kah kau Jung Yunho.

"Karena aku..." Jaejoong menggantung kan kalimatnya. Jaejoong masih saling menatap dengan Yunho.

"Karena aku..menyukaimu"

**-TBC-**

.

.


End file.
